The Tale of Phoenixfire/Soulshriek
by C. Ex Machina
Summary: Okay. . .This is my first insertion/orginal character fic. Please be gentle. Just got chapters 11-20 up. Enjoy.
1.

Title: Phoenixfire and SoulShriek  
Author: Mrs. Shinigami  
Archive: fanfiction.net  
Pairings: Read and find out  
Warnings: My first original character/sel insertion fic, please be gentle.   
  
Chapter One : Planning and Escaping  
  
"Fortune! Fortune Kincaid! Where is that girl!"  
It was lights out/curfew time at the St. Mary's Group Home for Girls. We all had to be in at 12 midnight. Fortune Kincaid, one of the regular late ones was fifteen minutes late. The fat greasy woman who ran the home pointed a grubby finger at me.  
"Hey! You! Do you know where that girl is?"  
I gave her a cold glare. "No."  
"Are ya sure? Yer her pal, you shoulda known."  
"Yes, I am her friend, but I am not her mother, If I were, we would not be here."  
I have no tolerance for half drunken den mothers who demanded information from people who have none.  
"Smartass! Why I oughta-"  
At that moment, the door opened, and Fortune stepped in, and idiotic grin on her face. Her brown eyes shone with a crazy light. Her normally shiny, perfect curly hair was wet and disheveled. She look as if she ran all the way from where she was to get here. She looked at me, and the lights in her eyes danced and danced.  
"Where the hell have You been!"  
The light faded, she hung her head and mumbled some kind of apology.  
The fat woman, who seemed to hate Fortune, grabbed her by the arm and slapped her across the face. This was not common. Fortune's face was red and had the clear imprint of a hand on the left cheek. It was time to step in.  
I swung my feet around the side of the bed, grabbed the lamp of the table that stood between each girls' bed. I ran up to the woman who was now whaling on Fortune, got behind her, and hit her in the back of the head as hard as I could. She fell like a sack of potatoes, out cold. Fortune clambered out from under her. A cut by her mouth was bleeding, and she was developing on hell of a bruise on her temple, but the lights in her eyes shone again. We had been planning this night for the past 3 hellish years we have lived here. The time had come. I turned to the other girls in the room, all of them stunned and pale.  
"We are leaving this place now, never to return. It would be better than living here at the whims of a woman who beats you and feeds you once a day. If anyone ones asks of us, we were never here, from now on, you no longer know us."  
All of the girls nodded. The woman on the floor shifted. It was time to go. I grabbed the knapsack of supplies I had packed last week from under my bed. Fortune stood with her bag over her shoulder, impatient by the door. She was grinning ear to ear.   
"Let's go!"  
I turned to the girls for one last time. "Turn off the lights, go to sleep. I will miss you all."  
I joined Fortune at the doorway. I turned to her. She looked at me. Silently, we walked out. After we shut the door behind us, we stood for a second. It was beautiful night, the stars shone over the colony in a dazzling array of shining sparks in the sky. The moon was full and pristine. We both looked up in the sky, then looked at each other. There was fire dancing and spinning in Fortune's eyes, I think she saw the same in mine. We grabbed each other's hands, and ran laughing into the night. 


	2. 

Chapter Two: Memories of Survival  
  
I had found a place to hide out a week before the events of that night took place. Fortune and I now spend time in an abandoned shed outside a construction area. We liked the shed, it was quiet, no one came in there, and we managed to keep it clean for that night. We have returned to the streets, from where we have once come from.  
Fortune Kincaid is a child of a prostitute. She was given up for adoption and was in abusive foster homes for years. She was deemed incorrigible, for she did not like affection and was often either kicked out homes, or the families tried to get rid of her in other ways. Once, she was sold to a brothel, another time, they tried to kill her for insurance money. The thing was that, Fortune is so much smarter than what she shows. She knew all about the families' plans to kill or get rid of her. Always, always, she kept on step ahead of those who are trying to hurt her.   
Another is that she is slightly psychotic. And that is one quality that has endeared to her to me. She laughs in the face of danger, and loves to take risky risks. Like jumping out in front of trucks before they hit her and laughing like a harpy.  
Now me, I came to the group home three days after Fortune did. I appeared on a cold, dark, and drizzly day when I was 15 years old. I had lived on the streets since I was born. I don't know who my parents were. They did not give me a name. I used the streets as my playground, my home, my training ground. I learned how to use the shadows to melt away. That is how I kept alive so long. For example, I would steal a loaf of bread, run out of the store, down a dark alley and seem to disappear. Shop keepers learned to be anxious, and almost fear my presence. I learned to use that emotion to my advantage. I would dress in black clothing, and be silent around people. This went on for years, until one day, I went into a store and as I was slipping a loaf in my pocket, I felt a hand on my arm.  
"What the hell do you want", I snarled.  
He was a darkly clad man with a shock of red hair and piercing blue eyes. He looked at me, and I was captured in his gaze.  
" You are a troubled one. . .You have over forty years of pain in a face so young."  
Then he stroked my face very tenderly looking deep into my eyes. I thought I wanted him to stop, but I couldn't. I was enthralled. Time seemed to slow down and swirled around us as he spoke.  
" This is a prophecy young one, so take heed: She, without a name, you will meet the one who makes you whole. You will live in a house named for a saint, but it will not be a home. It will be painful, but in three years time, you will leave that place. It will get rough out side, but you are used to it, just make sure you don't leave the one who you've attached to. You will join a war, and in this war, you will find love, gain a life, and attain great glory."  
He let go of my arm, the trance was broken. I couldn't believe it, this could not be happening in a normal supermarket, it was too weird. But as someone once told me, "Miracles do happen in normal places."  
"Who are you?" My eyes watered, I wanted to get out of there.  
He smiled, "Oh, my young one, I do not have a name. And I know you don't have one either."  
I nodded. "I was never given one at birth."  
"Then I will give you this: You have stolen, and you escape to shadows. In shadows you are born, and in shadows you shall stay, for they are more your home than anything you have known. People escape your path, and you bring turmoil to everything you touch. For this, I will give birth to your name. I dub thee the Daughter of Chaos."  
"Daughter of Chaos?"  
Yes, however, do not use this name until you enter the war I have spoken of. It will strike hearts with fear."  
"I now have a name."  
"Yes, and now I must leave you, Daughter of Chaos. I will see you again. Now, sleep child."  
All went black, and I found myself in an alleyway by the store. The bread was not in my pocket. From there, I saw it: St. Mary's group home.  
There I met Fortune, as was prophesied, but did not give a name. She was the greatest thing that had ever happened to me. We, lacking family since we had been born, now had each other. We spoke at long lengths about our lives, and experiences. She said one night that she was also stopped by a tall man with red hair and blue eyes who said she would find me and to "defend the Daughter of Chaos at all costs". I smiled and told her, it was time that we made some plans.  
  



	3. 

Chapter Three: Recruitment   
  
It had been three days living and hiding in that shed. We survived by once again honing our street skills of stealing a pick-pocketing. We were biding our time, we knew something big was going to happen. The fourth day it did.  
"Hey! Where are you!" Fortune came running in our little shed as fast as she could.   
"Shhhhhhh." I was sitting cross legged on the cot, I use as a bed listening to a radio I had "found." The newscaster's voice was tinny and far away sounding: "OZ taken over. . . .colonies at odds. . . .recruitment starting. . . .diately. . .and women over the . . . .14. . .to. . .roll. . ."  
"The time to enroll is now! They are asking everyone who can to enlist at the Square." Fortune's eyes were wild with excitement, her curly hair bouncing.  
I looked at her and closed my eyes for a second. It was now or never. . .  
"Let's go."  
We ran all the way to the Square and it was packed. Not necessarily with new recruits, but with mothers crying and begging their children not to go. Some were alone looking around the area for people they knew. Then I noticed him.  
He was a blonde boy, had to be 16. He had a pretty pair of light green eyes and was wearing a pink shirt. He did not seem flustered at all. He was looking intently at Fortune. Maybe he knew her.  
A whistle blew and a loudspeaker message came on over the hot and stuffy square. "Get into lines and we will begin enrollment procedures."  
The mob shifted and became five rough, but slightly manageable lines. The blonde guy was three people ahead of us.   
"Do you see that guy, Fortune? Fortune."  
It seemed that she did indeed see the guy. She was looking so intently at him the back of his head should have caught fire. I saw something as she stared at him I had never seen in her face before: Desire.  
"He's absolutely beautiful.", she whispered. "I wonder what his name is."  
"Now we get to know, Fortune, it's his turn in line."  
A fat greasy looking youth with craters and pimples galore was taking care of the recruitment. "Name?" he asked apathetically to the young man.  
"My name is Quatre Raberba Winner."  
"Age?"  
"15."  
"Okay, here's your forms, go in."  
Fortune was sparkly eyed. "Quatre", she murmured. "What a beautiful name for a beautiful guy."  
I let her in front of me, so she could get a better look at him.  
"Name."  
She did not answer, she was still recovering from the sight of Quatre.  
"Name!"  
"Kim Howell." Her fake name sounded so natural for her.  
"Age?"  
"18"  
"Okay, proceed."  
Fortune was given her papers, and went through.  
It was my turn. Time for business.   
The same greasy teenager asked me the same question he did Fortune and Quatre. However, he didn't ask it to my face, he spoke to my chest.  
"Name." His face turned red and he looked utterly distracted.  
I was annoyed beyond belief and I had work to do, and my tongue has a way of getting sharp when I become annoyed.  
"Those two are Helga and Olga. They happened to be deaf and talk through me, so you have to speak to my face."  
I heard a laugh and turned around. And I saw him. The sharpness of cynicism flowed out of me like water in a colander. I felt tingly, as if two hundred static shocks were happening to me all at once. Eyes, the color of the first touch of blue at dawn when the sun first kisses the sky. Hair, a supple brown like some rare mink touched softly with a few gold strands held in a braid down his back. His smile was lopsided yet charming however, the smile did not touch his eyes. His eyes looked so much older than he was. It took three seconds, but I was struck by him. The book bag in my hand fell through my now nerveless fingers.  
"Ah, let me get that for you." I bent down with him to make sure nothing fell out.  
The side of his head brushed mine ever so softly. His lips, warm and soft rested by my ear. "My name is Duo and I hope more of the faces in there look like yours."  
I remained knelt. Stunned and shocked. Never had anyone said anything like that to me. I stood up quickly and once again stood in front of the greasy youth. I proceeded to give him my fake information while trying not to shake from happiness and desire.  
"My name is Carenda Martin."  
"Age."  
"19."  
"Here are your forms."  
I took them, and walked in, but as I did, I heard a parting shot ring through the air: "I'll be seeing soon, baby, you can bet your life on that!"  
  



	4. 

Chapter Four: Basic Training  
  
Fortune and I finally made into the Resistance Military. The girls were brought together with the guys only to ship us all off to basic training on the colony of L3. After that, we would only be separated from the guys only when we showered and slept. Anything else, we did as equals.  
The colony of L3 was totally evacuated for use as a military training base. The skies here were beautiful by night, clear and dark with millions of twinkling white stars. By day, it bore the full brunt of the sun, making training brutal, therefore weeding out the weak from the strong.  
Fortune and I made it our mission to stay together, and we succeeded. By the time we started basic training, we had our civilian clothes taken away, and were both clad in the basic black form fitting space training suits with black boots that were so long, they stopped just below the knee. Lacing them every morning was a pain. Tight black gloves covered our hands. The only thing adorning the somber black was the thigh holsters every cadet had carrying a shiny black pistol. Our hair was also conformed to military standard: Fortune's hair, which was very long brown and full of spiral curls, was parted down the middle and tied to a severe bun at the nape of her neck. My hair, though I am and African American was red and gold. It often looks like my head had caught fire. It was cut short, but was spiked. It bent toward my face on occasion, but was manageable and slightly good looking.  
Our routines were grueling. We were up at the crack of dawn doing basic training until midnight. We were constantly moving, working, exercising, training, and the like. The squads dwindled down a bit as more and more people decided that they couldn't take it. Finally, after three months of training, there were only twenty-five of the original five hundred of us. One day, the general came to see us.  
We assembled in the Yard, where we did most of our training.  
"You young people, are very strong, and very special. The training you have been through these past three months was a special kind. It was one hundred times harder than anything the normal soldiers are going through. The ones who left us during the training are being trained also. . .but as normal soldiers. For you, we have a special mission for you. . .You will be shipped form here to the Lunar base. From there, all will be explained further."  
I looked at Fortune, who was standing beside me. She looked tired, but proud. I felt cold. . .very cold. 


	5. 

Chapter Five: Special Assignment  
  
Later that night, all twenty-five of us were spirited away to the Lunar Base. It was very hush-hush. No one spoke, and all the officers escorting us seemed very tense. It was dark when we arrived, and we were spilt up into groups of two. Fortune and I remained together. We were given rooms and told not to leave them for any reason. It was all very strange.   
The rooms were also very strange. A lamp stood between two beds giving the room a soft comfortable. . .homey glow. The beds had two pillows each and down comforters. We had a set of pajamas for each of us. They were navy blue satin pant set pajamas. This did not strike me as a normal army barracks.  
" Does this room seem alittle too comfy to you, Fortune?"  
She walked over to her bed, and picked up the pajamas. She looked at me. "I know. It's like a fancy hotel or something. Maybe they don't want us to leave or something."  
"Yes, but we can't leave anyway. Not now."  
We changed into the pajamas, leaving our suits on the floor. We laid our heads on the pillow and fell asleep instantly.  
We slept all night. . .and all day. There wasn't a morning call at 6:30 am or anything over the sort. I was guess they were giving us a say to relax after the three months of hellish training. Later that evening, we received a letter, slid under our door:  
"As you may have surmised (the letter ran) this is not a normal military barracks. We are a special faction of the Resistance Military dedicated to the manufacture and use of Specialty Mobile Suits, namely Gundams. Tomorrow morning at exactly 9 am, the doors to your rooms will open. Please be dressed and prepared for training."  
Fortune and I looked at each other. It was what we had been waiting for all of our lives. The chance to fight, to dish out the same pain live dealt us.  
9 am came quickly. Fortune and I had gotten minimal sleep, we were so excited. We were dressed in our black suits, and awaited the door to open.  
When the door opened, we saw a single file line silently pass outside our door, we were to join the end of it. The line was long, and all of the cadets were still dressed in black as we were. As the line passed, I heard Fortune suck in her breath. I looked and saw him again. It was Quatre. He looked at her and a brief smile of joy passed on his face. I smiled for Fortune, she must really like him, I though to myself. Then I stopped suddenly. A set of blue eyes flashed and a thick brown braid was tossed as he looked in my direction. A big lopsided grin graced his face as he passed. My heart leapt into my throat, and I could no longer breathe. All too soon, the end of the line came, and we joined it.  
The hallways were long and dark, and soon we made it to a even darker room. Suddenly, bright lights were shone upon us and a booming voice started speaking: " Congratulations, cadets. All of you have made it this far. Now we are going to give you all a test too see if you have what it takes to pilot the specialty mobile suits called "Gundams". We only need seven of you. The rest of you will go into the Elite Corps, so either way, you are all winners."  
We knew better. In our hearts, we all wanted to be the ones to pilot the Gundams. 


	6. 

Chapter Six: The Chosen Seven  
  
The test commenced immediately. We were all taken to a simulation room where replica mobile suit cockpits were. We were each given different battle scenarios. Mine was a seek and destroy mission.   
First it was all dark, I could hear or feel nothing. Then, the darkness lifted and I saw what looked like the semblance of space. . . .Looked so peaceful. Until that missile hit me in my back.  
I swirled around in my mobile suit fast enough to dodge the oncoming beam cannon blast, but I was caught in the back wash from it and went flying end over end. Swiftly I evaded the next blast and shot off my own Vulcan cannon, destroying the enemy. Six more mobile suits came at me and gracefully I dispatched them all. Looking around I saw the base I had to destroy. Charging up my beam cannon, I felt a rush of adrenaline:  
"All of you will rue the day, the Daughter of Chaos came out to play."  
I shot off the cannon and destroyed the base, then all went blank.  
The cockpit opened and I saw three others had finished and their cockpits had opened as well. Then I heard the creak of another open. It was Quatre. He smiled and nodded at me. Another creaking sound, and Duo came out, looked at me, and winked. One more. I was worried where was she? The I heard it. A seventh creak. Fortune's face peaked out and I let out a sigh of relief. A voice came over the loud speaker:  
"Congratulations, you seven are now Gundam pilots. Please leave your simulators and follow the lights on the floor."  
As the voice faded, a row of lights lit either side of a path on the floor. Time to meet our destiny. 


	7. 

Chapter Seven: The Mobile Suit, Gundam  
  
The seven of us walked out of the simulation room and into a closed off laboratory type area. It was sterile, made completely of stainless steel. We stopped and looked around. Their were seven mobile suits standing against the far wall. Their heads seemed lost in the darkness reaching for the ceiling. But we saw them and we knew these mobile suits would be our life or death.   
Suddenly out of the darkness, a gnarled old hand grabbed my arm and pulled me towards it. "Greetings, I am Diz-oktor M."  
He was an old gnarled white man with what seemed like a dead stuffed squirrel sewn on to the right shoulder of his lab coat. He kept taking fragments of doughnut out of one of his pockets and tried feeding it to the squirrel. I guess geniuses can be eccentric.  
"Follow me please." I follow Diz-oktor M into the darkness until we came to one of the mobile suits. "Allow me to introduce you to Gundam SoulShriek."  
I looked up to the top of the Gundam. It was sleek black and gray and stood proudly. In one hand it held a glaive , in the other an shield. I walked around the back and saw a beam cannon attached to the back. Very nice.  
"This is Gundam SoulShriek. It has a thermal glaive, two vulcan cannons in each shoulder, one beam cannon and -" He paused to feed his dead squirrel a piece of doughnut which dribbled in a shower of crumbs out of it's gaping mouth and onto his lab coat. It looked like he had a bad case of dandruff. " -a secret weapon. A very high resonant shriek which only a gundam can withstand. It makes the pilots of the other mobile suits go unconscious, and their suits to implode. Very powerful."  
"Thank you very much, Diz-oktor." I loved this suit already.  
Fortune was standing by her engineer, a skinny light skinned old man with braces and a peg leg. She stood staring at the gundam and looked completely in love.  
"Hey! It's called the Gundam Phoenixfire. It has a beam cannon, a shield, two vulcan cannons in the chest and this thing-" She point to what looked like a serrated whip on the ground by the gundam. "- is called a heat rod." The gundam was dark red and orange. It was beautiful.  
Fortune climbed up into the cockpit and settled herself in. She reached to up to strap herself in, but the buckle wouldn't fit.  
"Maybe I could help." A soft voice floated from our right side.  
Quatre stood there. His platinum blonde hair, which was damp with sweat, hung over into his light blue-green eyes. His cheeks were flushed.  
"Okay, I don't know how to strap this." Fortune was whispering, eyes alight with desire.  
"No problem, you just-" He took his hand over hers, so softly and slowly. -" Bring it down to here." He brought the buckle down with his hand and took it in on one side of her waist , and then the other. Finally, he stood up straight, but rested both his hands on the armrests on either side. "There you go. You're as safe as you're gonna get."  
"Thank you." Fortune's face was red and flushed. She looked as if she would have died.  
"Your welcome." With a last glance backward, Quatre headed back off to his gundam.  
"Did you see that! I think he likes-"  
"I know Fortune, I know." I had my mind on other things.  
"All Gundam pilots, listen to me."  
All of us turned our head to the man below us.  
"You all be will be flying in your first missions tomorrow night. I suggest you all get some rest, and we will see you all here at seven p.m."  
This was it. Now it was time to show this war what the gundam pilots were made of. 


	8. 

Chapter Eight: Street Brawl  
  
Even though we were pilots, we are given freedoms such as going out, shopping, or just walking around the city. That afternoon, I decided to go out for a lark.  
This city on the colony was huge. It had a square, a mall, everything. Walking around on the outside markets, reminded me of my old days of stealing shop keepers blind, and the glory of doing it. I sighed in reminiscence. Then I looked to my right at a promising shop that sold high priced jewelry. A slow grin crossed my face, and I quietly walked in.   
When I was in I spied the cabinets, and locked displays. Then I saw it. . .A bloodstone and turquoise necklace. . .in an unlocked display case. Perfect. I eased my way, slowly and silently to the case. Inching it open, I slipped my hand it and slide the necklace in my sleeve. Good, now to get out. As silent as a gust of wind I was as I slipped out around the customers, and too the door. Now, to get over the threshold. . .  
BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!  
Aw, damn.  
"Stop! Thief!"  
Time to jet. Like a flash of lightening, I was out and down the street. So close behind me, I heard footfalls coming closer and closer. That shop keeper may have been fat, but he could run. The shadows. I need to escape to some shadows.  
I ran into a dark alleyway, perfect. There, I saw some darkness and ran into.  
"Who is there!"  
The voice that rang out was loud and clear. . .and familiar. I swirled around in the dark.   
"I am the offspring of All and Nothing. I am the Daughter of Chaos! Who are you?"  
"I am the God of Death!"  
Man, that sounded so familiar.   
"God of Death, eh? Come face me!"  
"Oh, but Revered Daughter, I prefer the dark."  
"As do I. . ."  
Suddenly, I felt a kick in my back, as I fell, I landed on my hands and in that same motion, propelled myself off the alley wall and tackled my assailant. I held the writhing body beneath me.  
"There. . .I got-"  
He slid between my legs, pushed me in the back, and cuffed me in the neck, painfully. Grabbing the same hand used to cuff me, I flipped him forward. Holding on to my hand, he flipped me as well. I landed in the mild darkening sunlight on my back. Before I could get up, and back to the shadows, quick as a cat, he slipped between my legs, and held my hands down. Then I saw his face.  
"You!"  
It was Duo. His face was dirty, and there was a bloody scratch across his eyebrow. His eyes seemed to dance in the waning light of the afternoon, and he smiled mischievously.   
"Ah, so we do meet again. Now tell me, why did you steal that necklace, when they specifically told us not to attract attention to ourselves?"  
My eyes narrowed. "Because it's none of your damn business what I do."  
He leaned his face closer to mine, his eyes half-lidded and dreamy. "Do you know you are beautiful when you are angry?"  
I smiled sweetly, and then squeezed my thighs together.  
Duo uttered a thin wail of pain as I crushed his internal organs. Then I tossed him as I flipped up. Seeing a fire escape, I ran up it and in no time, I was on the rooftop. I ran across the rooftops, jumping as I came to gaps in the building.  
Then, as I crossed to my third building I felt something hit me in the back. Before I even fell to the concrete rooftop, both of my wrists were grabbed, and I was whisked to the side of an apartment maintenance shed. Looking in my face was Duo again. He was beautiful in the setting sun. I stopped resisting.  
He placed his face next to my head and he started whispering, softly. "I know what it's like, to come from the streets, not knowing where you came from. Not knowing who you are. Stealing your next meal from day to day. But now we don't have to. It's different now. You can stop fighting the world. You are not alone. You have me."  
His head centered back to my face and he looked in my eyes. I saw myself reflected back in pools of midnight blue. He slowly let my hands go, and placed his arms gently and naturally around my waist. I placed my hands in his hair, and as I had imagined so many nights, it was warm and soft. Slowly, and slowly, he touched his lips to mine. I felt tension melt out of me. I felt the fire of desire consume me on that rooftop. Once again he placed his head next to mine, and we held each other, strongly and sweetly on the rooftop. 


	9. 

Chapter Nine: Quatre's Fortune  
  
Fortune stood under her gundam, greasy, sweaty and tired. Brandishing a crescent wrench triumphantly she uttered one word :"Finished."  
When she first got to her gundam early that morning, her first job was to oil every single joint. Being the first thing that she was ever able to call her own, Fortune Kincaid cared for the Gundam Phoenixfire the way a man would pore over a new car. At 5:30 p.m., it stood washed, polished and immaculate; red, orange, white and black. It looked worthy of the name "Phoenixfire".  
Then she felt them: two light green-blue eyes on her back. Quatre.  
Whirling around she saw him leaning in the doorway in some grungy clothing she would never though the impeccable dresser to own. In one hand he held an old rag, on his face he wore a smile.  
"So, that's where the cleaning stuff went. I've been looking for it for over an hour. SandRock's a mess." He gestured to his gundam second to last from the wall.  
Fortune smiled brightly. " I was just cleaning Phoenixfire for my first mission tonight. I wanted her look as good as SoulShriek." She jerked a thumb towards the dark blue, gray, black and white gundam. SoulShriek was also washed and polished. It stood first in the line against the wall in the shadows, dark and foreboding.  
Quatre smiled as he neared Fortune, picked up the cleaning supplies, and straightened again.  
"Oh, but Fortune, I think that Phoenixfire is prettier than SoulShriek. It's very fiery and beautiful." Quatre started to walk toward SandRock and half turned. "Why, Phoenixfire is almost as fiery and beautiful as the one who pilots her." Turning all the way around, Quatre continued to SandRock.  
Fortune whirled around, but only in time to see a set cheery red ears under the shaggy white blonde hair of the Arabian boy.   
Rushing up to walk beside him, Fortune strolled with him to his mobile suit. The silence was awkward, so she posed a question.  
"Do you know the other pilots? They hardly speak to me and my friend."  
Quatre stopped walking and looked up at her. "Yes I do know them. Do you see that mobile suit right beside yours?"  
Fortune nodded.  
"That one is Gundam Wing, it belongs to Heero Yuy. He is very quiet, very military minded. He's the guy you see walking around here in a green tank top and spandex shorts."  
"Ah." Fortune knew who he was. She had seen him a couple of times, his nose always buried in his laptop, giving glaring glances to whoever looked at him for more than five seconds. Creepy guy, she thought.  
Quatre pointed to the gundam beside Wing. It stood tall and proud and was a shiny black and dark gray and held a staff beside it, like a guardian. It's very ambiance was dark, foreboding, and seemed to suck the very life out of the area around it. "That is Gundam Deathsythe. It belongs to Duo Maxwell. He is the jovial guy who wears black all the time and has a long braid. He is a nice guy, but he is slightly psychotic. " Quatre lowered his voice. "He also has a thing for you friend. He really likes her a lot."  
Fortune smiled and nodded, "This I know, Quatre. She has told me, from the first time she saw him, she was struck by his beauty."  
Quatre also smiled but a small sad smile. "Do you see that mobile suit beside Deathsythe?" He pointed to a red and orange mobile . "That one is Gundam Heavy Arms. It belongs to Trowa Barton. He's tall, has his hair combed to the front of his face, wears incredibly tight pants-"  
Fortune held up a hand, "I've got the picture."  
Quatre grinned and blushed again. "Okay, the last one is that one right beside SandRock. " He pointed to a yellow, blue, white, and red Gundam. "That one is ShenLong. It belongs to Chang Wufei. He's the Chinese guy who likes wearing poofy white pants. Stay out of that guy's way. He has serious issues about fighting alongside women."  
Quatre looked at his watch and his eyes widened. "Oh no! I only have an hour to clean SandRock!" He hastily picked up the rag that was lying in the bucket and walked over to his mobile suit. Looking up, he had a look of hopelessness on his face. Then setting grim determination on his face, he set to work washing SandRock's left foot. Fortune looked at the blonde boy with admiration in her eyes. Using the rag she still had in her hand from cleaning Phoenixfire, she set to work on SandRock's right foot. Quatre looked up from his work and saw with growing happiness Fortune helping him clean his gundam. Stopping his work, he walked over to her, looked at her for a brief second, brushed aside the long curly locks that hid her face while she cleaned, and kissed her softly and sweetly on her cheek.  
Fortune looked up, startled. Then she smiled sweetly at Quatre and softly brushed a lock of hair off of his face.   
"Let's get back to work", she said quietly. "We want SandRock to look good for tonight's mission.   
He nodded happily and returned to SandRock's left foot. 


	10. 

  
  
Chapter Ten: Mission 001  
"This is Mission 001. Heero Yuy, recorder. We must destroy the OZ base one hundred miles north from our current position. All pilots are present for this one. We are to destroy the base and anyone who gets in our way. Prepare for assent." Heero's voice filtered through our comlinks as we settled into our gundam cockpits. Pumped full of excitement. We were all ready to go.  
"SoulShriek, how are you?"  
"All systems go, Heero" I could hardly keep my voice from quaking when I answered.  
"Phoenixfire, you?"  
"All ready for go." Fortune's voice was steady.  
"Deathsythe?"  
"All check good buddy." It sounded like Duo was smiling.  
Heero sighed an exasperated sigh. "SandRock?"  
"I am here, Heero. Ready to go."  
"Heavy Arms?"  
". . .All go."  
"ShenLong?"  
"I am ready to deal justice."  
"Okay, Deathsythe, SoulShriek, and ShenLong. I want you all to my right, and space of five miles between you. "  
"Got it." My mouth was dry.  
"SandRock, Phoenixfire, and Heavy Arms, I want you on my left, same formation, same spacing."  
"Got it." Fortune sounded steady and cool as a cucumber.  
We launched one at a time. As soon as we were all out in the open, we put the space between us, and headed north towards the OZ base.  
90 miles. 80 miles. All we heard was the hum of our gundam engines as we went to strike on the base. All of us had something different running through our minds. I was just trying to keep my palms from sweating.  
Quietly, I ran over the mission in my mind. The adrenaline pumped through my vein one hundred miles a minute. 60 miles. 50 miles My breath got shorter and I could feel my heart pounding in my temples. . .  
"Hey darlin'. Are you okay?"  
It was Duo. I heard concern creep into his voice.  
"I'm all right, just pre-battle jitters, I guess."  
"Hey, just remember. If you need me, just call me."  
My breathing relaxed. I calmed down. I had someone out here with me.  
"Thank you."  
30 miles. 20 miles. We maintained radio silence after 20 miles. My radar then went off in a succession of beeps. "I have twenty Leos over on my side, Heero. I think they may see us."  
"It's okay. Switch your comlinks over to the OZ frequency, and stay frosty people."  
"Heero, I have some Aries on my side."  
"That will be no problem. Stay quiet until they contact us."  
15 miles. 10 miles.  
"Unidentified crafts. Please break formation and turn around. You are now entering OZ airspace." An angry grainy voice came over our comlinks.  
"Now guys, move out NOW." Heero gave the order, it was showtime.  
Five Leos appeared out of the woods and came to me opening fire. I unstrapped my beam cannon from by back and dispatched them all in a blistering blaze of fire.  
I smiled grimly. Four more Leos appeared to my left. I put my beam cannon back in the compartment on my back, and reached for my glaive. It came on as soon as it was in my hands, a bright green glowing blade from both ends of the staff. Rushing over to the Leos, I twirled the glaive over my head twice, cleaning decapitating two of the mobile suits. Bringing the blade down sharply the other Leos now had nasty gashes in their torsos. Swinging in a wide arch I cleanly sliced through them all. It was all in a matter of seconds.  
"Major! The gundams are overwhelming! ARGGGH!"   
Three Aries came straight at me, guns blazing. Looking down, I spied a switch under a glass cover. Smiling grimly, I lifted the glass cover.  
"Cover your ears, boys. This girl's about to voice herself."  
I flipped the switch up. A low moan came from the very bowels of my gundam. By second and second it grew louder and higher pitched.  
"Major? Do you hear that?" The Aries stood stock still listening  
"It's coming from the gundam"  
The sound got higher, and higher. It was a voice, a hellish voice of three million damned souls singing together. I thought I was going to go mad. Then, the switch glowed blue. I sighted the Aries suits and flipped the glowing switch back up.  
A shock came from my gundam, almost tumbling me off my feet as the pulse of sound and fury erupted from my chest cavity. It was so strong it was almost visible.  
The Aries stilled in the wake of my shriek. Then they were blown backwards so hard, the only thing left were their legs. Left when they tried to stand their ground.  
All of the enemy suits were taken out. Now it was time to target the base.  
"Gundams, drop your weapons. This is Zechs Merquise of the OZ military."  
We all saw it at the same time. Gray, white, and tall. A red crest stood tall on it's head.  
"That is the Tallgeese. On of the first gundams manufactured." Heero's voice was grim. It looked formidable.  
"Who is first. To get to the base, you have to get through me." Zechs sounded so damn smug.  
"I will." Phoenixfire took a step forward.  
SandRock also took a step forward. "I can't let you go this alone, Fortune."  
"No, Quatre. I can take care of myself. I can do this."  
Zechs lunged at Phoenixfire after she said that. The Tallgeese tackled Phoenixfire and they both flew backwards.  
"Fortune! No!" SandRock started to come after them.  
"No Quatre. There are more Leos coming. I see ten carriers coming this way. We must move." Heero was firm on his order.  
"No, not yet." Casting a final glance at Tallgeese and Phoenixfire, I turned my vulcan cannons on the base.  
Zechs, just then, realized his mistake. "NOOOO!"  
The base exploded violently. Fireballs of orange and red erupted from the now burning base.  
"Very well." Zechs's voice was tight with rage. "For that, your friend dies."  
"Fortune!" I raced for them. Tallgeese, straightened momentarily and backhanded my gundam. I fell to the ground heavily.  
"Don't worry about me. I don't think he will kill me . . .I don't think he has the heart." Fortune sounded calm, yet far away.  
I watched on the ground and Phoenixfire, struggling for dominance over Tallgeese surreptitiously takes her heat rod, and whips it around Tallgeese's torso. Pulling the rod several times in a sawing motion, Tallgeese was almost cut in half.   
Tallgeese looked angry. It pulled out it's beam saber and thrust it through Phoenixfire's head.  
"I have you friend caught here. Unless you want me to spilt her in half like a baked potato, I suggest you leave now."  
The carriers and Leos were closing in.  
"Fortune. . .Fortune? Are you okay?" My heart hurt for her.  
"Yeah. . .I'm okay. I will survive. You took care of the base. The mission was a success. Go no-." It sounded like she lost consciousness.  
I set my mouth in a grim line. "Let's go, there is nothing more we can do here."  
Regaining formation, without Phoenixfire, we took off for our own base.  
I keep a visual on Tallgeese before I left. I saw the hatch open. A tall masked man came out and calmly walked over to Phoenixfire. Opening her hatch, Fortune lolled out, a bleeding gash on her forehead contrasting to the paleness of her skin. Zechs looked at her for a moment, and in an almost tender gesture, he picks her up and walks towards one of the carriers already landing.  
"SoulShriek! Let's go!" It was Heero, sounding impatient. With one last glance at my friend, I took off for my home base.  
  



	11. Feelings of Loss and Regret

Chapter Eleven: The Feelings of Loss and Regret  
  
It was dead quiet at the base after we returned. We all got out of our gundams silent as death. After Quatre got out of SandRock, he turned around and took one long lonely look at it. Tears welled up in his eyes. He tried to fight them, but in one drawn out sob that racked his body, they came. He sat heavily on SandRock's left foot and sobbed.  
"I told her I would go in her place. . .I told her. . .I would. . ."  
I turned and went to our room. I took a look at one of her sneakers lying haphazardly on the floor of our room. A sigh escaped my lips. Turning around , I lay on the bed on my side, thinking about Fortune and it hadn't even been three hours since we left her at the mercy of Zechs Merquise and the OZ organization, and I felt as if half of me was missing. My eyes started to sting a bit as a soft knock sounded at my door.  
"It's me, Duo."  
I rolled over. I didn't feel like company at the moment.  
"Go away, Duo. I don't want to be bothered."  
He came in anyway. He still had his black suit on, like me. He smelled of sweat, engine grease, and Aspen cologne. A frown was on his face as he neared the bed where I was curled in fetal position.  
"Didn't I tell you, I wanted to be alone?. . .Now get the hell out of my room." I tried to make my voice as angry and inhospitable as possible. But the last words came out with a tremble. I curled even tighter, my arms around my body, my knees tucked into my chest.  
I felt his eyes on my back as I lay on the bed. Then I felt the bed shift as more weight was applied. Angrily, I whirled around.  
"Okay, I said this once, I will not say it again. I want to be alone. I want some to think. I want to think about what went wrong with the mission. I want to think about how I was the one who left her, how I could have saved her from that tyrant, but he was going to kill her. Now they are doing God knows what to my friend and there is nothing I can do about it. . ."  
A tear squeezed out of my eye and I quickly dashed it away. I am going to be strong for her.   
(I will not cry.)  
Another tear betrayed me. I also savagely wiped that one away, and hung my head.  
(I will not cry.)  
Duo gently placed both of his hands on my head. He lifted my head so I could look at him. I saw an old man's eyes in a young man's face. In his eyes, I also saw grief, the grief of one thousand lifetimes.  
"You know. It is alright to cry sometimes. Fortune will be okay, she fought bravely, as did you. But now, you need to rest."  
"How can I Duo? It was my fault! If I didn't let Tallgeese strike me, I could have saved her." Tears were falling unchecked down my face and onto the bed.  
(I will not. . .)  
"I could have saved her. . ." I rested my head on Duo's thigh as tears continued to fall.  
(I will. . .)  
"I should have . . ." My voice was no more than a whisper now, my eyes were open, staring out into the room, still leaking tears. "I should have. . -"  
"Shhhhh." He began to stroke my hair, slowly and softly. We sat as he stroked my hair, silent to the world. I started to fall asleep. My staring eyes started to close. Then there was a soft snore as I fell completely asleep. Duo gently lifted my head and placed it on the pillow on my bed. Stretching out, he lay behind me, wrapping one arm around my waist. Drifting off to sleep he heard a small whispering noise. He listened once more. . .  
"Never again. . .never again. . ."  
  



	12. Captured in Time for Tea with Trieze

Chapter Twelve: Captured in Time for Tea with Trieze  
  
(It's cold in here. I want to see where I am, but I can't give away the state of my consciousness yet.)  
Fortune was in an underground OZ dungeon, under heavy surveillance. She tested her arms tentatively. It didn't feel like anything was broken. There was ,however, the uncomfortable chill tingle of her limbs as they remained asleep.  
( Great, just great.)  
It felt like she was laying on a bed made of sheeted ice. The air was dry and stale from occupation of people before her.  
( I wonder what day it is. How long have I been out?)  
Slowly, she sat up. Grimacing, she gingerly felt at her forehead. She felt a bandage.  
(At least someone was nice enough to tend to my wounds.)  
Suddenly a light shined across the floor as the door of the small cell came open. There, the masked man who called himself Zechs strolled in.  
His OZ uniform was impeccable. The crush red velvet coat was lint free. The linen shirt beneath was pure white an hadn't the sign of a wrinkle. Over two feet of flawless platinum blonde hair cascaded from under the mask he wore. The boots were even polished to perfection.  
Fortune looked at him out of the corner of her eye.  
"I am glad to see you are alright."  
"No thanks to you." There was venom in Fortune's voice.  
"Our organization leader wishes to meet with you. Only on the promise that you will not do anything rash or foolish."  
There was something in his voice that annoyed Fortune. She languidly turned to face him. A smug smile crossed her lips. "And what if I don't promise. What if, as soon as the shackles on my wrists are loosened, I take your mask, break it, and slit your throat with one of the shards?"  
Zechs laughed, deep and rich. It resounded off of the walls of the tiny cell. "If you did that, you would be shot dead within seconds, my dear. Now come along, we can not keep him waiting."  
He walked over to her and took the shackles off. He walked to the door and waited until she was out. They walked through the base. The bare concrete walls gave way to plaster, then they came to wallpaper, and even some paintings. Zechs slowed his walk and finally stopped outside of a set of double doors. He knocked gently. "Sir?"  
A male voice drifted from the other side. "Ah, show the lady in, Zechs, and the leave us."  
Zechs open the door a fraction of the way. He bowed low and deep. "He is in there waiting for you lady. Until we meet again." He straightened, nodded, and walked back down the hallway.  
Fortune looked at the dark room, and then looked down the seemingly vacant hallways -   
"Ah, I would not suggest that young lady. I have guards swarming about this place. Please just come in."  
It was way too cordial. Fortune gritted her teeth and walked into the room.  
The room was larger than he cell downstairs. It was lushly carpeted and had a grand piano in the corner. There were candles lit softly bathing the room in reddish glow.  
A man sitting at the couch stood up as she entered the room. He was tall and wore a an OZ uniform as well, except that his coat was blue. He had brown hair that was brushed perfectly back except for two wisps that rested near his forehead. His eyes were a blazing electric blue and had a musing look about them. He walked over to Fortune.  
"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Trieze. Trieze Khushrenada and I am head of the OZ organization." Bowing deeply, he swept up her hand and gently kissed it.  
"I am Fortune Kincaid. Charmed." She smiled tightly.  
"Ah, Fortune, such a beautiful name for a beautiful young woman." He did not let go of her hand. He led her over to the red couch he was sitting on. In front of the couch was a glass topped coffee table, and on it was a tea set. The tea pot had steam rising lazily out of the spout. An assortment of crackers had been laid out carefully on a platter next to it.  
"I was just about to start tea. I usually have it alone, but I wanted a guest to have it with me today." Trieze carefully, almost daintily picked up the tea pot and poured the piping brown liquid into one of the cups, then the other. He placed the pot down and picked up the sugar pot. "One lump or two, my dear?"  
"None." Fortune was not going to accept any guff from this patronizing overzealous fork-eyebrowed freak. But in a way, he seemed intriguing.   
"Oh no sugar? I like four lumps, myself. I am such a sugar whore, and I love it." He set to plopping four sugar cubes into his cup. Then sighing loudly, he sat back against the couch. He sipped at his cup, and as he did, he kept his eyes on Fortune as she uncomfortably nibbled the rim of a saltine. She caught him looking at her, and he gave her a seductive look.  
Finally he put down his teacup. Crossing his legs, he reached for a rose in a vase near the tea set. Closing his eyes, he deeply inhaled the rose's fragrance, his eyes closed in ecstasy. He opened them just a fraction. "Now my dear, tell me a bit about yourself."  
Fortune watched him as he sniffed the rose like it was the best smelling thing in the world. "My name is Fortune Kincaid, as I told you. And that is all you need to know."  
Trieze's handsome brow wrinkled. "Come, come now. I just want to get to know you better." He reached over and placed the rose in Fortune's hair, beside her right ear. "Such a lovely young woman as yourself. How can you be a gundam pilot. They are so callous and unfeeling."   
Trieze edged closer to Fortune. He looked deep into her eyes. Then he moved his lips gently, next to her ear. "You are not unfeeling my dear. . .This I know." His whispers were hypnotic, warm, very enticing. "You are capable of more than just killing. Stay with me. I can teach you to dance, to smile. . to love. . ."  
He took his head from beside her head and looked back into her eyes. Fortune's brown eyes sparkled with wanton desire and yearning. Seeing this, Trieze only smiled a bit, and then ever so gently kissed her lips. Fortune's hands, seemingly acting on their own twined into Trieze's hair pressing him closer to her. He wrapped his arms about her as his tongue mingled with hers. He was pressing her gently onto the couch, laying almost on top of her. He kissed her neck, her ear. . .  
"Tell me why are you a gundam pilot? Why do you kill?"  
"Oh. . .Trieeeeze." All Fortune could do was say his name.  
He smiled and resumed kissing her sweetly as he pressed her more onto the couch. He sat back a moment and took off his jacket, then his shirt. Then he sank back to her in a blaze of sweat and passionate kisses. As she took off her shirt a pair of mental eyebrows raised in his head.  
( I can always get what I want from her later.)  
  



	13. The Morning After

Chapter Thirteen : The Morning After  
  
The sun drifted into the bedroom of Trieze Khushrenada. It was warm and gold and softly played upon his face. He opened one eye and stretched languidly like a cat. Last night was fun, he thought, now I have to question this young la-.   
His thought stopped cold in his mind. The other side of his large four poster bed was empty. On the chair in the corner of his room perched Fortune Kincaid. She was hunched over her right foot, tying one of her black boots.  
Trieze sat up silently and watched her for a couple of seconds. He watched how the sunlight played through the wisps of hair that escaped the bun at the nape of her neck.   
"Why don't you ever take your hair down?"  
Fortune calmly raised her head, as if she had known he was awake all along. "I only put my hair down for the people I love and trust."  
"But you would look so beautiful with it down. It must be long."  
Fortune stood up. "Yes, it is to my butt. Now, I must be going."  
Trieze raised one forked eyebrow amusingly. "Going? Oh no, my dear. I gave you something last night, now, you are going to give me something in return."  
Fortune placed her hands on her hips and looked at Trieze surreptitiously. "I will give you nothing, Trieze. Except a goodbye."  
Suddenly, Trieze crawled to the end of the bed, and leapt out. He landed in front of Fortune and grabbed her wrist. "I think not my dear." His eyes narrowed in an unspoken fury. "My guards will be here in a matter of minutes. They will take you back to the prison you were in until you agree to cooperate. I can hold you as long as I want to"  
Trieze felt her stiffen and saw a brief flash of fear in her brown eyes. He liked that. He liked to see the fear in people's eyes. Then the fear was swallowed by something else, and it glittered far away in the back of her eyes. The only thing that came to his mind was "My God, she is mad. . ."  
A quivering twitter escaped her lips. She laughed and laughed like a banshee. Trieze was afraid, he broke into a cold sweat and began to tremble. It was like he was holding a demon. Suddenly, the laugher stopped and her eyes closed. It was as if a switch in her mind was pulled and she had shut down. She looked back up at him. He let go of her like one would let go of a hot coal. Her eyes were dead. They held no emotion. She spoke. It sounded like the wind blowing through dead leaves.  
"Trieze Khushrenada. You are wrong, so wrong. I am Fortune Kincaid. I have lived through fifty years of pain in a life of nineteen. I will see you again. But remember this leader of OZ. I am Fortune Kincaid, and I will not be held."  
She shook her head, and the dead voice and eyes left. The madness was back. She blew a kiss at him and then sprinted towards the window. She did not stop, and with a crane like grace, she leapt through the window.  
Trieze ran to the window just in time to see her land on the ground and roll away down the hill. Towards the facility were her gundam is being kept, no doubt, he thought. She is not a dumb girl, oh no. Very respectable, very intelligent, very good in bed. I will see you again, Fortune Kincaid, you can bet you life on that.  
There was a frantic knocking at the bedroom door. "Master Trieze! Is there anything wrong? Is there anything you need?"  
Trieze smiled ruefully and poked his toe at the pieces of window in his carpet.  
"Yes, call the glass repairmen, please." 


	14. Phoenixfire Reborn

Chapter Fourteen: Phoenixfire Reborn  
  
Fortune landed hard that the bottom of the hill outside of Trieze's estate. She got up and shook the pine needles off of her backside. Now it was time to find Phoenixfire and get back to base. She looked ahead all there was was a forest. A what looks like a guard guarding an old tree. This was almost too easy. Like a monkey, Fortune climbed the tree next to her and swiftly climbed towards were the guard was standing. When she was in the tree the guard was guarding, she dove, head first with her hands out stretched in front of her. The guard never saw her.   
As she reached the guard her hands closed about his throat. Throwing her feet forward , she landed heavily on her feet. As her hands came forward, she gave them a quick twist to the right neatly snapping the guards neck. He was dead before he hit the ground. It was all in one motion.  
Fortune straightened back up. Now, let's see what's so special about this tree. She did a quick scan and noticed a branch that had a mark in it. It looked like it was worn from over use. Bingo. Fortune pulled the branch down, and suddenly the ground beneath her shook and started a decent down.  
The section of ground she was on was a rectangular section which was actually a hidden elevator shaft. Ingenious, Fortune thought.  
The section Fortune was on seemed to go down for about a quarter of a mile before it started to slow down. She saw a shadowy corner where some spare mobile suit parts rested. Running over swiftly, she knelt beside them, and peeked out. It looked like an underground mobile suit facility. There were Aries suits being repaired beside Tauruses. And in the very middle of the bustle, she saw it.  
Standing tall and fiery every aspect of it clean. The OZ cronies did a better job than she did of cleaning her own mobile suit. There were technicians and engineers mulling about it giving shouted orders.  
" The Gundam is at 98% efficiency. . .It is almost ready to pilot. "  
"Good. How are the tactical systems? Is the heat rod fully repaired?"  
" Yes, all systems are nominal. The heat rod has been enhanced by 110%. . . "  
Fortune stared about in disbelief. Why are they doing this for her?  
Suddenly there was a loud commotion at the back of the room. Everyone in the room stood stock still and saluted. Then she saw a flash of red velvet a glare of chrome.  
Fortune's eyes got as wide as dinner plates. It was him!  
Zechs Merquise walked up to the Gundam Phoenixfire and patted the right foot. "You men and women have done an excellent job. By the end of the day, this gundam will be at 105% efficiency. Better than it was than when it was first built. I thank you, and I can't wait until the end of the day."  
Fortune smiled darkly. Neither can I Zechs, neither can I.  
  



	15. The Homecoming

Chapter Fifteen: The Homecoming  
  
I paced back and forth in the small yet comfortable room that Fortune and I shared. It has been three days and we still have not heard a word from her. My pacing stopped in front the window in our room. The sun was going down throwing dusty pinks and oranges against my dark brown skin. My arms were crossed tightly against my chest and I stood thinking into the sunset. Then I saw a black speck on my window. Irritated, I tried to brush it off. Then I look closer as the speck grew larger and larger. Could it be?! I breathlessly ran to the observation deck, ignoring the startled looks I got from the other pilots. Running outside into the warm spring evening, I stared into the sun. I saw the silhouette of a gundam speeding its way toward us. Was it? Was it her?!  
I ran from the observation deck to the communication room. The other pilots, sensing something was about to happen, gathered around me. My numb hand picked up the receiver.  
"Attention unknown vehicle, you are nearing an OZ checkpoint. Please state your name and purpose."  
Silence.  
I gasped and gripped the receiver tighter.  
"My name is Fortune Kincaid. . .I am the pilot of the Gundam Phoenixfire. . .My purpose is to come home and take a nap. Can you open the door for me?"  
I dropped the receiver and whooped, she was home! I nearly fell as I sprinted to the hangar and jammed my hand on the door. The door opened and a shaft of red and gold light filtered in from the waning daylight. As we watched the Gundam Phoenixfire slowly drifted in, as if made from the very light that lit the dark hangar. When it finally landed, it knelt on one knee, as if in reverence. The hangar door closed, but the light seemed to still be there, gleaming from the gundam. It looked different from when we last saw it. Most of the yellow parts were now overlaid in what looked like gold. The red was now more crimson, the color of blood. The heat rod coiled at it's one knee. The eyes glowed red and seemed to glare at us. We could not move. It was as if a god knelt before us in that little hangar. Then the light faded and it's head bowed.  
The chest opened and standing there was Fortune. She looked like she grew twenty years. Her eyes were downcast and her shoulders slumped. She looked up and gave us all a tired grin before coming down out of her gundam. When she reached the floor, the tiredness left. Her eyes lost the lackluster look and she held out her arms, smiling like a madwoman.  
"Wot are you blokes starin' at? Come'n give me a hug, I've travel'd a long way to see yas." The fake British accent never failed to make me laugh. I ran into her arms.  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving you." I had to know if she blamed me for leaving her.  
She looked at me. "I don't blame you. You got the mission done, and you didn't get yourself killed. I am proud of you."  
Tears glistened in my eyes. "Thank you."  
We let go of each other reluctantly. We faced the rest of the boys. Even though they were silent, the emotion shone in their eyes all the same, however one set of eyes shone with love, respect, and overwhelming joy. Quatre walked slowly towards Fortune. Unfallen tears made his eyes glassy with unspoken emotion and thoughts. When he finally stood in front of her he had his head bowed. Fortune took one finger and put it under the little Arabian's chin and lifted. Quatre smiled a small waning smile as if smiling wasn't enough to show her the joy he felt. He reached around Fortune's head slowly with trembling hands. He touched the pin that held her hair in the tight severe bun. She has only had her hair down around me. She never lets it down in for people she doesn't trust. She stiffened. And then with a slight movement of her head, she nodded. Quatre's eyes widen and he started trembling even more. The pin was removed slowly and reverently. Over three feet of silky brown curls kissed with gold tumbled down. He gasped and gently shook it out, as if he was scared of hurting her. Then, with his hands still buried in her hair, and gently, so gently pulled her to him. As their lips gently touched, the tears of joy, love, and desire spilled forth onto Quatre's cheeks as he let out a small sob. He parted his lips far enough to whisper. Fortune murmured a response, and they continued their slow, gentle ministrations to each other.   
I gestured to Heero, for us to leave them alone. Trowa, and Wufei understood, but I had to grab the slack jawed Duo by the braid, and hauled him out. His mouth opened in a silent gape of pain, as we left the two.  
"OUCH! Do I have any hair left?" Duo didn't risk a word until the door to the hangar was completely shut. "Besides, you are right, I guess, they need their room." He smiled. "By the way, what did Quatre say to her, I couldn't hear. Did you guys catch it?"  
Heero and Trowa looked at each other and walked away. Wufei wandered back to observation deck. "What?! What was it?!"  
I playfully cuffed him on his chest. He grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes. "It's bad to keep secrets from your other pilots ya know." His eyes glittered with amusement.  
I laughed a bit, and turned my head to the side. "You silly long haired baka. He said this." I leaned to his ear, and whispered. Then I kissed him and walked away.   
The astonished look on Duo's face was frozen there for a couple minutes, then it faded to a smile. He looked down the way I went.  
"Nani. I love you too."  
Finding himself very alone, he walked to his room.   
  
  
  
  
  



	16. The Pursuit of Trieze

Chapter Sixteen: The Pursuit of Trieze  
  
Trieze Khushrenada sat with his legs crossed on the edge of his large four poster bed. The bed was made impeccably, the velvet goose down filled comforter rested over satin sheets. He was swirling a glass of brandy on the rocks in one hand, his eyes closed in silent thought. Gulping the rest of the brandy, he grimaced. Trieze reached to his coffee table. There was a bowl of peaches resting on the finished wood surface. He reached for them, and then looked around surreptitiously. Making sure he was alone, he opened a secret drawer and pulled out a giant Hershey bar. Breaking it in half, he put the rest away for later and set to nibbling on the half in his hand.   
Trieze got off the bed, chocolate in hand and walked over to the liquor cabinet on the far side of his immaculate bedroom. Moodily he opened it and chose a rich cognac from the back. He grabbed a large glass and filled it half of the thick sweet liquor. Before replacing the bottle, as if on a second thought, Trieze reached into the bottle spot. Pulling out three pixie sticks, he deftly ripped off the paper tops and emptied them into the glass. The woody brown liquor turned muddy greenish-brown. Trieze smiled and gulped the concoction down. He stepped, almost stumbled to the phone next to his bed.   
"Hello? Can you please let Zechs know I would like to speak to him please?" He kept his voice from quivering with sorrow and drunkenness.  
"Right away Master Trieze." The voice was crisp, and then was gone.  
Sliding the phone to the side found some cherry licorice whips. Mmm, my favorite, Trieze thought to himself. Happily, he shove three into his mouth and began to chew. Then the sound of a throat clearing.  
"Your Excellency, you called for me?"  
Trieze whirled around on his bed, eyes open so wide they could fall out of the sockets. The whips hung comically out of his open gaping mouth.  
Zechs Merquise stood at his master's now closed bedroom door. He took off the white mask he normally wore around the troops and to battle. His face was flawless white alabaster with eyes made of the palest blue diamonds. His hair was platinum blonde, thick and flawless. It hung straight down to the middle of Zechs's back. The bang portion, however, seemed to hang over his face. He was always tossing it out of his way. God, he is beautiful, thought Trieze.  
A smile touched Zechs's lips. He walked over to his master and liege lord and sat down. "If you don't catch flies with you mouth gaping like that, you sure are with all that candy hanging out of your mouth." Reaching down, Zechs pulled one of the whips out of Treize's mouth and put it in his own. "Why did you call me?"  
Quickly stuffing the rest of the whips in his mouth, Trieze gained his composure. Swallowing quickly, he stood up and faced the window again. Trieze laughed softly to himself, and half turned towards Zechs.  
"You know Zechs. I have had over 15 wives. . .Countless infidelities. . .Numerous lovers." Trieze gave a wink to Zechs. "I never thought that the spurning of me by just one woman. . ." He shook his head. "Zechs. . .That really shook me."  
Zechs remained on the bed, chewing the whip thoughtfully. "You know, sir, you do know she is a gundam pilot, right?"  
"Yes." Trieze sucked on the fingertips of his gloves, struggling to remove the chocolate that stained the white fabric.  
"Well, at the next battle with the gundams, give her an unavoidable situation, and take her back." He let go of the whip and smiled at Trieze, having the rest of it hang out of his mouth. Then he slurped it like a spaghetti noodle.  
Trieze narrowed his eyes at Zechs. "Don't do that. . You know what it does to me.", he whispered breathlessly.  
The ice blue eyes widened innocently. "Oh, I do?" Taking the slick wet whip out of his mouth, Zechs tilted his head back and held the whip over his mouth at full length. Then he took his tongue and waggled it quickly over the tip of the candy. "Mmm. Good."  
A thin sheen of sweat covered Trieze's brow. "Out of all my lovers, you were always the best. I remember that. It has been over a year, since that."  
Zechs nodded in mock acknowledgment, "Oh, I know Trieze." Zechs stood up and placed a hand on each side of his velvet coat. "That. . .is. . .why. . you. . .can. . .never. . .forget. . me." Each word was punctuated by the unfastening of a button, revealing more and more flesh. The jacket was completely undone, just showing a thin strip of Zechs Merquise's well built chest and stomach.  
Trieze could no longer hold out against such a tempting display. Dropping the cognac glass to the floor, he walked swiftly over to the Lightening Count. Placing one hand on Zechs's smooth cheek, Trieze roughly kissed him. With hands working on their own, Trieze grasped the collar of Zechs's coat and moved it slightly. It slide off the shoulders of Zechs and landed on the floor. Trieze stood back for a second to marvel at the sight he had missed for so long.  
Zechs's skin was slightly tanned and flawless. Not a scar, nor freckle, not birthmark marred the torso or shoulders. The color was smooth and creamy like it was spread on with a knife. The man was in good condition. He didn't do much training since becoming a high ranking officer, but he still had an admirable body. A hard lean chest sloped to a stomach that had a slight roll to it.  
"Ohhh" Trieze moaned loudly into Zechs's neck as he grasped the underside of his head with one hand, and let the other hand twine around his waist. Lightly nibbling, he lowered Zechs onto the bed of velvet and satin.  
Tongues twirled about each other, hot, wet and sweet. Trieze tasted of alcohol, Turkish cigarettes, and chocolate. The scent of Brut rushed through Zechs' nostrils as he bit Trieze's neck as if he wished to gain nourishment from the vein. Groaning softly, Trieze smoothly turned on Zechs, laying him on his back. Resting his head on Zechs's chest he suckled Zechs's nipples lightly biting them sending waves of pleasure/pain through him.   
"Ummmm. You know every inch of me." Zechs's hands trailed into Trieze's hair grabbing it and mussing it as Trieze's lips and teeth explored every inch of his body. The blue eyes rolled up until only the rims of the irises were visible when Trieze nibble along the area under his bellybutton. He took some small nips at the waistband of his pants.  
"Oh god. . .Won't you please." Zechs was gasping every word. "You are driving me wild." His body shuddered involuntarily.  
A smile touched Trieze's lips. "Please what? This?" Using his abnormally long tongue, Trieze popped open the button on the uniform pants. Then taking off his chocolate stained white gloves, he traced his warm fingers along the flesh the pants once covered. . .   
((One hour Later. . .Sorry, still haven't gotten the hang of smut.))  
Zechs redressed. "I hope I will be able to join you later tonight. . .for dinner perhaps?"  
Trieze still lay in his bed, naked save for a satin sheet. "I will see", he muttered weakly. ."It seems you have sapped most of my strength for now. But I will see. Let me nap for a while, we shall see."  
Replacing his helmet, Zechs smiled and exited the room silently closing the door behind him.  
My, that was quite nice. I'll have to do that again. Rolling over, Trieze closed his eyes. Five minutes later, he snapped his lids open at the sound of his bedroom window sliding almost noiselessly open. He reached under his pillow and pointed a shiny silver pistol in the direction of the window.  
"Show yourself" he demanded of kneeling black shape on his bedroom floor. As the figure rose and stood at full height, he sucked in a breath and lowered the weapon. "You."  
Fortune Kincaid smiled benevolently and gestured to the chair in the corner. "Mind if I sit down?"  
  



	17. Arising Suspicions

Chapter Seventeen: Arising Suspicions  
  
It was nine o'clock in the evening. I was sitting at the cafeteria's table, nursing a cup of lukewarm coffee. Something was wrong. Quatre came to my room to tell me that the rest of the pilots had to talk to me. This was interesting, I thought to myself. Shutting down my laptop, I carried the cup of coffee I was drinking to the cafeteria. They were all sitting at the round table where we all sat during mealtimes, or for a game of cards. Tonight, there was just the five pilots circled around me. I felt scrutiny in their eyes. After five minutes of silence, Heero arose and spoke.  
"I, myself and the other pilots have noticed something strange. It's about your friend Fortune. She is often late coming in at night, never telling anyone of where she is going." He sighed heavily. "Yesterday, Quatre placed a homing device-"  
I stood up swiftly, fire in my eyes, "You bugged Fortune!? What the hell'd you do that for!"  
Heero lips tightened, his tone was deadly, "She's compromising the mission-"  
"You have nothing! NOTHING on her. Just because she likes to go out and come back late- DAMN!" I slammed my fist on the table. I had never remembered being so angry in all of my life.  
"It's not just that, and you KNOW it's not like that!" Heero's voice rose dangerously as we both stood, hands on the table fury and tension rested heavy in the air like a thick fog. "Anyhow, we looked at the data, and it seems she keeps on going into OZ territory repeatedly. We don't know if it's and extra mission or recon or what. But she has a lot of explaining to do. We can not tolerate any compromises at all."  
I slumped back in my chair. This was hard, very hard to absorb. "God damn."  
Wufei snickered, "I have always told the resistance about having women in this line of work-"  
"What the hell do you mean by that, Wufei." My voice was deadly tight.  
"It's it obvious, woman? She's now a plaything of Trieze Khushrenada. She's turned from a solider to nothing more than a common street whore-"  
Wufei's words were slashed short as I calmly reached across the table and punched him hard in the face. An ugly purple swelling rose on his left cheek and his nose gusted blood. His eyes rolled up in his head. As he slumped forward, I grasped the front of his shirt and shook him.  
"You listen to me and you listen good," I hissed. "I will not tolerate or condone you or ANYONE insulting Fortune or myself in that way. I AM the Daughter of Chaos, I bear grudges through lifetimes, and my fury is deadly. Next time, be wise and watch your mouth little man." And with the strength only pure unadulterated rage could bring, I flung him into a corner, chair and all. I looked at the other pilots, their faces were ashen and pale. I ran a hand through my short hair and turned to walk back to my room. Turning halfway, I spoke to them over my shoulder.  
"Clean him up. . .and as for the matters of Miss Fortune Kincaid, I will deal with her personally."  
  



	18. Confrontation

Chapter Eighteen: Confrontation  
  
Fortune crawled up the grassy hillside on the right hand side of the gundam hangar. Dark clouds formed in the early evening when she left Trieze. The clouds opened and gave way to torrential downpours. She crawled and scratched her way up the hillside, her fingers cut and bleeding. Her hair was plastered to her skull like a helmet. She looked up at the three story building as a flash of lightening lit the dark as bright as day. Top floor, fifth window, that' my room. I can make in before curfew, like I do every night, she thought. A crafty smile creased her face and a chuckles escaped her lips. Climbing surreptitiously up the building, she silently opened the window to her bedroom, and crept in the dark, reaching for a light switch.  
"No need for that."  
Fortune swirled around at the voice. A flash of white lightening illuminated the room in a harsh flood. There, sitting cross legged in an arm chair, was her long time friend and comrade in arms, code named "Carenda Martin: The Daughter of Chaos" and for good reason. She spoke softly, yet she scared the bejesus our of most of the OZ troops. After the lightening faded, Fortune thought she could still see her eyes glowing like ember of fury and anger. Once again, her soft voice spoke, it seemed louder than the crashing thunder. "Where were you?"  
Fortune's legs trembled. She gasped her mouth open and closed several time, like a fish on land. "I-I was on recon-"  
"Don't lie to me, Fortune Kincaid." Her voice was a whipcrack in the dark. She stood. It was like a piece of the night became personified and was standing before her. "Now, I will ask you one more time. . .Where were you?"  
Fortune's eyes got the same angry look, "Why should I tell you shit, you aren't my- ulp!"  
Carenda strode over to where Fortune stood and grabbed her by the front of her flight suit. Being head and shoulders taller than Fortune, Carenda lifted Fortune off of her feet and brought her face nose to nose to Fortune's.   
Fortune shuddered. She could feel heat radiating from her friend in waves. She started to shake. "I-I-I was with Trieze Khushrenada, head of Oz."  
"WHAT!" A hellish roar escaped her throat. Shaking Fortune like a rag doll. "What for. . .and for your sake, you'd better tell me the truth."  
"First, it was for an assassination attempt. Then. . .I started becoming attracted to him."  
Carenda flung her in the chair she was once sitting in. "Goddamn it, Fortune. This is singly the most stupid thing you have ever done. Stay here. I need some fresh air, I also have to go and tell the others."  
Tears started running down Fortune's face. "Okay. . ."  
Carenda started to close the door to the room they shared. "By the way, if you are not in this room when I return, I will kill you with my own bare hands. Understood?"  
Without waiting for a reply, she slammed the door.  
  



	19. The Price of Vengance

Chapter Nineteen: The Price of Vengeance  
  
I stalked out of that room, my thoughts blood red.   
(howcouldshehowcouldhehowcouldshehowcouldhe)  
I reached the hangar and almost ripped the door open. The rest of the pilots were making maintenance repairs to their gundams.  
Reaching SoulShriek, I climbed in. "I'm going on recon, I will be back in four hours. The door to the cockpit started to close, suddenly a slender hands caught it and lifted it back up.  
"Duo, shut my door."  
"I hope you aren't going to do anything foolish."  
"I won't, now let me go. . .Don't make me have to push you." I clenched my fists.  
"Fine, Ill let you go, but if you need help-"  
"I won't, good-bye." Prying his fingers off the sides, I closed the cockpit, opened the over head door and took off.  
Forty miles. . .thirty. . .I thought about this man, Trieze Khushrenada. Who is he? Whoever he is, he will be dead by tonight.  
". . .there's a. . .gundam. . .Gundam 07. . .It seems alone. . .send the Leos"  
Twenty Leos came at me, machine guns blaring. Unstrapping my glaive, I sliced my way through their front line, taking only minor damage, myself.  
"Attention OZ! I am looking for you leader, Trieze Khushrenada. Show yourself, your I will tear through your base until I find you."  
"I am here."  
Centering the origin of that transmission, I look to the top of the building. He stood there, alone. Smug bastard.  
I brought my gundam to the top of the roof and got out. My silver pistol was trained at him. My eyes narrowed.  
"It is time you died, you have caused way too much war and destruction on earth and in space."  
He just smiled. I smiled back. And fired.  
A white flash streaked across my vision as I fired. Falling to the ground with a sickening thud was the Lightening Baron, Zechs Merquise, carrying with him, Trieze's bullet in his chest.  
"DAMN! That bullet was not for you!" I spiked my pistol on the concrete rooftop.  
Zechs lay in a growing pool of blood, his mask cracked and partially broken. He struggled to speak. "Are. . .are you safe, your Excellency?"  
"Yes. . .yes I am, thanks to you. Please, let me take this off."  
The mask slid off, and for the first time in my life, my eyes lain upon dying beauty. His platinum blonde hair was matted with blood, his ice blue eyes gazed sightlessly in Trieze's direction. He tried to speak once more.  
A crystalline tear ran down Trieze's face. "Save your strength, my friend, help is on the way."  
Zechs sadly shook his head. "Oh no, my battle's fought. Just remember. . ." He coughed, and blood spatter across his lips and on Trieze. "It was . . .an honor. . . to be your solider. . .your friend. . .your lover. Good-bye, Trieze. Never forget me."  
His head lolled listlessly and the eyes closed softly one final time. The Lightening Count was dead.  
"God damn it all." I muttered as I paced silently while Trieze gently took off the velvet blue coat he wore and made a pillow for Zechs's head.   
I turned away tears clouding my vision temporarily. Then I heard a metallic click. Dashing around, I saw Trieze, rage and grief flashing across his face, alternating like the sun in a summer storm. He had an old fashioned pistol trained at me.  
"How. . .could you?" Two more tears slid down his cheeks unchecked, chin quivering, his face on the point of collapsing only supreme effort and force of will holding him together.  
"I meant to kill you, Trieze. Only because of his love for you, you are alive now. He is just one more life lost for the sake of you and the organization of OZ."  
His eyes narrowed to slits of sapphire. "Yes, his life was lost. And you will pay for it, oh yes, my dear you are going to pay for it."  
He pulled the trigger. I felt a swift jabbing pain in my right forearm. Wincing and sucking in a hiss, I pulled out the dart he fired. I turned and ran back to SoulShriek. A gray mist clouded my vision and my breathing grew shallow and rapid. I made it to my gundam and sat slowly in the still opened cockpit. I looked out and saw Trieze walk towards me in what seemed like slow motion. I moaned as consciousness lost it's hold on me, "Noooo, pleaaassssse. . ."  
Trieze walked over to the unconscious pilot. Her brow was smooth, yet clammy with sweat. He glanced over her dark brown skin and absently ran a hand through her short dark red hair. He placed his hand on one side of her head, stroking her cheek and leaned forward, whispering in her ear. "Oh, no my dear. . .I will not harm you while you are unconscious, no. There is no honor in that. How ever, once you awaken, you're going to wish you were never born." He tenderly kissed her cheek. . .  
Duo's eyes flew open. He sat up in his bed, the book he was reading fell to the floor. "Sweet gods of death, what has she done. . ."  
  
  
  
  



	20. Precious Ransome

Chapter Twenty: Precious Ransom  
  
The fluorescent lights glared in the kitchen. Duo's knuckles were white with strain as he held a coffee cup in his death tight grip. "She's in trouble, really bad trouble, I can feel it. I. . .I can't explain it."  
The rest of the pilots sat around the kitchen table they once sat at earlier that day. Fortune sat looking at the floor. She opened and closed her mouth several times, as if testing the words she were to say.  
"I. . I think she's okay. She's alive."  
Duo swung around at Fortune, violet eyes brimming with fire and hate. "She went because of you. I knew it. You were in cahoots with Trieze Khushrenada. She went to kill him I think, and failed. How could you let her go? How could you!"  
"Duo, how could I not! She threatened to kill me with her bare hands. I have seen her do it! I didn't mean to have her captured, killed, or worse. You know damn welled I didn't mean it."  
"That doesn't matter anymore." Quatre's quiet voice interjected and stopped the potential fight from erupting. "Now, our only priority is to get her back." He turned to Fortune. "As for you, we don't care what happened between you and Trieze. That is all in the past." His gaze softened and he caressed the top of her hair. "Now, it's time to only look into the future."  
Fortune looked up at him and smiled. "You're right. We have to find where she is and how to get her back."  
Suddenly, a phone ring reverberated through the safehouse, startling all the pilots. The nervously looked at each other. That hadn't rang since the scientists last checked up on them, four maybe five weeks ago. The all filed out to the hangar where the only phone and comlink in the safehouse was.  
Heero picked it up, with the rest of them huddled loosely behind him. "This is OZ checkpoint Omega-385. What is you status."  
A rich deep-throated chuckle sounded through the hangar, giving everyone a chill. "Oh my. . .I never knew you were so clever. Oz checkpoint indeed. This is Trieze Khushrenada, leader and general of the OZ armies."  
Quatre's face paled. Duo sucked in a breath. Heero's eyebrows furrowed and a slight tremor went through the perfect solider.  
"Oh, please, may I have a visual? I would just love to see the faces of my most respected enemies. . ."  
Heero glanced at the group for a decision. Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei nodded silently at him. Heero pressed the button and the console lit up and came to life.  
There was a man with the palest skin any of them had seen. His eyes were a crystal glass blue, save for a slight redness. His hair was in a disarray. He smiled slightly, the very outside corners of his mouth up turned.  
"Ah, for the first time, I can have faces with the gundams." His eyes seemed to look at each of them, scrutinizing. His gaze rested on Fortune. "Fortune, my dear. How are you doing? Your life faring well?"  
Fortune turned her head. "Yes, thank you for asking."  
His eyes narrowed as Trieze's voice lowered. "Oh yes. I miss you oh so much. . . .My bed has be so empty, so cold. . ."  
"Quiet."  
Everyone turned to see Quatre. Bright red and trembling with anger. "How dare you talk to her in that way, like she was a common streetwalker or slave girl for your personal enjoyment." He put a protective arm around her shoulders and gently squeezed. "If she's anybody's, she's mine." The last two words came out in a defensive growl.  
Trieze's face clouded in slight disappointment, then lightened. "Very well. Makes no difference to me. . .Follow in your mother's footsteps, eh, Fortune?"  
Fortune went pale and sickly gray.   
Trieze waved a hand in the air. "No matter. Besides, I have something more pressing to talk to your Gundam pilots about. I have something here you might be interested in. . ."  
He half turned out of the screen's range and they saw her. She was still in her black cockpit suit. She seemed to be tied to the chair she sat in. Her normally dark brown skin was ashen and dotted with sweat. Her head lolled about drunkenly. A gash traced it way across her eyebrow.  
Duo's eye glittered murderously. "You let her go, Trieze, or so help me. . ."  
"What? You're going to kill me? The one who I most cared about it dead, killed by this woman here, so why don't I kill her, Maxwell? The one you care the most about? This is my demand. Come here to my stronghold in Madagascar in three days. Bring only your lovely bodies, and your gundams. Hand them over and I will return her safe and sound. If not. . .she dies. It's your call."  
The comlink went dead.  
They all stood silent, in the darkened hangar.  
"Now, what Heero?" Quatre's worried whisper wafted through the still darkness.  
"We have no choice. We must destroy SoulShriek. . .and her pilot."  
  



End file.
